


But We Are the Good Guys?

by Aushina



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: could be read as red crackle, or rebellious birds, whatever the ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aushina/pseuds/Aushina
Summary: Carmen's thoughts after The Crackle Goes Kiwi Caper





	But We Are the Good Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this scene and the fact that Graham was actually worried about if he was a good guy or a bad guy for helping Carmen. I might incorporate a scene similar to this into my other Carmen Sandiego fic but I just had to write it -now-.

It's funny how such a short sentence could so easily lift a weight off of Carmen's shoulders. A weight that had been there for ages without her even realizing it. Gray and Graham started out as the same people. Gray's willingness to kill must have come from VILE's influence. If Graham had shown such dark leanings Carmen would have been heartbroken all over again. After all, if Gray was a killer all along, how well did really she know her best friend on the island? He'd have been a stranger to her. Even though their situations have changed and Carmen has new friends now, that would have been devastating. Her whole life before becoming Carmen Sandiego--besides Player--really would have been a lie. Graduation definitely had been a game-changer. And now that she is sure that Graham has no memory of VILE? Maybe they can attempt being friends again.

For a moment, Carmen wonders if that would be unfair to Graham. She has memories of the two of them that he will never have. She knows who he was and what he did--for the most part--during his missing time. Carmen has so many secrets about Graham that she could never tell him. But she can't bring herself to care. Even knowing that she does dangerous and secretive work, Graham still wants to know her. His only concern is that she--they--did good.

"But we are the good guys?" The words repeat in her head again. It's almost as if he considers himself part of her team. And maybe he will be, one day. Carmen bits her lip. All she knows is she's done trying to distance herself from Graham. She had been ready to forget about him when Gray tried to kill that man in Morocco but when the opportunity arose she had tried to recruit him. She had been prepared to leave him behind with his new life in Sidney but as soon as they needed an electrician she went to him. It seems that no matter how strong Carmen's resolve to move on from Graham is, she always finds herself coming back to him. She might as well save them both some time and hassle.

Carmen smiles. "Absolutely."

Of course, Carmen disappears while Graham is distracted by the slip of paper. Just because she's done saying goodbye to Graham doesn't mean she can't have a little fun. Besides, they both know she'll be back.


End file.
